My Heartbreak Plan Backfired
by Fykatherine
Summary: Katherine is not delighted with Elena being a vampire. To end her, she's going to strike from within. How? From the soul of course. A vampire's humanity is their greatest weakness. Elena's going to fall for Katherine before she dies for real this time.
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired to write this story while listening to the song _Never Say Never by The Fray_. The lyrics of the song are in ITALIC form and ARE NOT BOLD. Anyways, enjoy :) **

* * *

**Never Say Never – The Fray**

In life there are many special yet terrible things to experience, especially if you're a few centuries old. Good and bad. _Things we don't talk about, things we rather do without _and things we all try to relive. Precious memories and moments we hold on to so dearly can bring both joy and misery for us. Either way, good or bad, it will always follow us for all eternity.

Well, we haven't officially met but I'm Katherine and this is my story of how I fell for the one human I was positively hell bent on absolutely torturing before killing her. If your slow brains haven't figured it out yet, the human I planned on killing is my doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. She **was** human until just recently but either way, you'd be surprised by how my **perfect** plan,** totally flawless,** came shattering down into a gazillion pieces because of the one thing I never thought could ever happen. I fell for her. Its the stupidest mistake I've EVER made but I'm glad I did anyway.

* * *

**18 June 2012 (2 months ago on this very same date)**

**Katherine's POV**

I'm not one to play by the rules but in all honesty I really disliked my doppelganger Elena Gilbert. I wouldn't say we're 'family' because there is a solid 500 years of generations, a **huge** gap I will add, between me and Elena. We're hardly related even though she's the spitting image of me. Even if we were related, it wouldn't have any significance to my opinion of her. My impression and judgement of Elena boring Gilbert would still be the same. I **hate** her and it's not going to change even after 5000 years. It **never** will.

I despised her for several good reasons. Actually, there are numerous reasons why I hated the stale bitch. What's not to hate of that pathetic attention whore Elena? She stole the Salvatores from me! I must say, my pitiful doppelganger is quite lucky. The only reason they liked her is because of **me**. She got their attention because she looked _**similar to me!**_

Ugh. Moving on. Despite what I've been making everyone seems to think, I have numerous more important things to tend to than woo the Salvatore brothers. If I wanted them for real, there would be no trying at all. They would be mine the second I set my mind to it. Although somewhere deep down, I've always thought they could do better than that. Oh well, down under all that muscle and godlike abs, they're still **my** boy toys. They won't admit it but they know it's true. I can play with them **whenever** I wished to.

Plus, my dull as dishwater doppelganger Elena has the worst taste! Except in men apparently. Her plain Jane style with that over the top goody toe shoes act is annoying as hell. The clothes she wears makes her look like a nun! A little piece of advice, if you've got curve as gorgeous as mine, stop covering and start flaunting those curves! If anybody sees her and thinks its Katherine Pierce instead of Elena Gilbert my reputation as the sexiest vamp could potentially go down. No way in hell am I letting that happen of course.

That's not all. Elena dearest didn't stay dead like she was supposed too. Instead, the dull bitch woke up and got immortality because of her doctor friend. Am I mad that Elena is a vampire? Well I can't say I'm delighted by the news of her being a vampire, but mad? Please don't flatter yourself. My anger is saved for people I think are worth my time and thought. Whether Elena is in danger or on the verge of dying isn't something I'm the least bit concerned about. The saying 'get your priorities straight'? Yeah well I know my priorities and Elena isn't one of them. No matter, the fact that she's alive as a vampire right now will be an exception to add on to the long list of reasons I disliked the bitch.

My reasons could very well go on for another few more _**decades**_ but I'm not going to waste my time, however much I have of it on worthless things I couldn't care less about a.k.a Elena. Now that she's completed her transition, it's time for me to step in and **end** her. Can't have her running around forever with that pathetic excuse of a life. She looks like me and irritates me. It's a solid reason to kill her and I'm not in a hurry to go anywhere so why not?

My plan to kill her now that she's a newbie has to be perfect. I'll make this my best plan ever. It will be similar to the plan back in 1864 when I faked my won death but this plan would be bulletproof. I'll make sure there are no loose ends. I wont make the same mistake twice. Anyone who gets in the way or my plan, my way too, would be eliminated straight on the spot. I'll make it rain blood before I let anyone or anything destroy my plan. The plan to kill Elena, the last Petrova since Tatia would be indestructible.

My plan to kill her will start with a _smile._ I'll make _**her**_ _fall_ _for __**me first. **_This shouldn't be hard considering her emotions are heightened by a thousand times. Then when she's head over heels for me, I'll make her _ashamed_ of herself while I stand by _proud_ of my achievement. I mean who could resist me? Men and women both drool over me when I flirt with them. Have I ever kissed a girl? I've done much more than kiss the opposite sex. Men aren't the only one I had to seduce in order to get what I wanted. It'll be easy. I'll give her a heartbreak she'll _**never**_ forget. We'll do _**dirty**_ things everywhere and anywhere at any time and she'll enjoy it. I'll make sure she does because when the guilt comes, she'll regret ever coming back to life.

This is just the foundation of my plan. For it to work perfectly like how I expect it to work will take tons of patience and tolerance. Tolerance is something my sexy personality lacks. I want her dead dead, not living dead but I also want her to suffer first. Death is to simple. To do that, I've got to keep my temper in check.

Other than that, I'll need to make a cover story to my sudden appearance and interest in Elena. Damon and his Scooby gang are very protective when it comes to little Elena and her safety. Now that she's a newbie, the dull bitch is treated like she's the fucking _queen of everything, as far as the eye can see _kind of queen! To prove my point, you know the saying the walls have ears? Well I've got a tip that Damon and Stefan **NEVER** leaves her side. She's surrounded by them 24/7/365.

It'll be tough trying to woo her with those back stabbing bastards hanging around. I need to get near her so I can start flirting with her is the main problem. Maybe I can give the excuse she's in danger again and as her doppelganger I 'want' to protect her. BINGO! I'll create a diversion and put her in great danger only to save her from it. It'll need excellent timing and a god damn good distraction to keep the Salvatores and her pesky friends occupied while I 'protect' her for that distraction. I'll need to play good cop in this event.

Afterwards, after a little bit of persuasion and some award winning acting skills, _under her command I'll be her 'guardian angel'_ by default. Elena is a softy. She'll feel the need to repay my 'kindness' somehow and with a bit of suggestions, she'll thank me by letting me protect her. Not to mention, I'll need to cook up so affectionate lie though to really seal the deal. The Salvatores can't say a word when Elena makes up her mind. They know it and she does too. It's good to know she has at least a bit of Petrova blood in her system. She's shown the Petrova fire once but let's see how much she really does have shall we?

Next big step, be there for her emotionally. _When all is crumbling_ I'll need to be there _to steady her hand. _She's still new to the whole vampire thing. I'll take this as my opportunity to 'help' her with controlling her bloodlust and other vampire urges like how horny she'll get. Look's like I might have to relive her sinful dreams when it gets too much for her. I have a feeling she's going to get all emotional on me too. Euw! She and her nasty humanity really disgust me. In conclusion, for my plan to work I'll need to be her 'best friend'. Her temper is pretty hot too so I'll need to keep a watch on that. I bet Blondie's the one she turns to the most when she feels like Stefan and Damon can't understand her. Obviously it can't be that other best friend the Bennett witch. So if I get Caroline out of the way, I'll get the position as her most trusted best friend. Nice!

From there, I'll get to attack her with huge blows she'll never see coming. Ugh! Hold up! I can't be Saint Katherine suddenly too. I need to balance being good and bad. Damon and Stefan will suspect something is amiss if I'm too nice and when they do, god help me they'll ruin everything! I will not **tolerate** having my plans ruin because of them! I've invested too much time to let it go to waste like that.

Therefore, I'll need to have this on and off relationship with Elena that shows _we're pulling apart and coming together_ only to show that _we're growing apart _again. I'll need to keep **them** guessing but have Elena trust and believe in me to not leave her. I need to keep her hoping. I need to make her believe that I'll comeback for her after a fight because 'I love her'. Obviously I'm going to flirt and mess with her feelings while building that relationship with her. If I don't, it'll be too troublesome later on to make her feel guilty. It'll be possible but troublesome. Not something I want when dealing with such a delicate matter. Hence, I'll need to make her think I care for her from the very beginning but still keep up a badass attitude to not bring to much suspicion towards myself. Oh bliss.

Now let's see, foundation done and now to finish up this masterpiece. Distraction. Ugh. Where the hell is Klaus when you need him? I know he's in Tyler Lockwood's body but to strike a deal with him of all people so I can watch Elena suffer is not worth it. Plus he left Mystic Falls as soon as word got out that he wasn't dead. I'm not going anywhere near that bastard hybrid too. He'll end me the second he sees me or worse he'll make me suffer before killing me. Stupid asshole no good son of a bitch! Ugh who else. If that idiot Damon didn't kill Mason, I could have used him as my distraction right now.

. .

. . . . thinking . . . .

. . . . . . . searching . . . . . . . .

BINGO! Isobel and John! Hell yeah! They're a good enough distraction! Cha – ching! Katherine Pierce does it again folks!

Oh wait, they're dead too. Damnnit.

Alaric? Dead. Jules? Dead. Most of the werewolves? Dead. Thanks to Klaus, Damon and Stefan for that. Kol? Very hard to negotiate with but has potential. Elijah? Ugh don't get me started on all the reasons why it will never happen if I even asked him to help me. So that leaves bitchy needy Rebekah. Pros and Cons? Pros, she's alive and easy to manipulate. Cons? She's close to Damon. Hmm. That fact alone would and could stir up trouble. She'll definitely use it against me to getting something she wants. Unless.. "Oulala. Look at those luscious lips smirking back at me. Damn boy! I must have been smiling at him unconsciously. Cute blood bag for later when I'm bored."

As I was saying, I could use Rebekah but I'll need to involve her in almost everything I do. Just to keep her mouth shut really. There's no way she'll tell if she's the one helping too. I'll need to tie her down, connect her with everything I do. Therefore _**if**_ the plan fails, she'll be in as much trouble as me too. She'll lose her fuck buddy Damon and I doubt she wants that to happen. He's too important to her. So distraction done, all I need to do is find Rebekah soon and figure out my cover story.

Cover story. Alright. "Dear Elena, I need you to put your trust in me so that later on I can make you feel guilty as ever before I kill you. Could you please be an angel and go along with this genius plan to make me happy? Yes? That would be great! See you around Elena!" HAHAHAHAHA. Worst cover story ever. Amusing but no.

Let's see, "Elena you're my doppelganger. As much as I hate you and believe me I do, I know what it feels like to loose everyone you care about. You're lucky because you still have a younger brother. I wasn't that lucky and lost every single fucking one of my family members. I'm not going to let history repeat itself, Elena. I would love to see you suffer, I really do, but you can get tortured some other way**. I don't want** to stand by and watch you get tortured by this cruel fate I'm facing now. We're the Petrova doppelgangers. We're cursed whether we like it or not and you did what I **couldn't** do. You ended the Petrova line. I'm going to help you Elena. Why? Don't get stupid thoughts and think I care for you one bit Elena. I'm only doing this because you remind me of Katerina Petrova, my naïve human self that got thrown into the supernatural world with no one to help her. I may be a psychotic bitch that flipped the switch but the moments **I let** my humanity in, you'd be surprised of what I **would** do. Let's just say, I'm letting my humanity show a little this time, **only for you Elena. **If I were you, I'd accept what I'm offering. You can always reject and say no Elena. I'll just flip the switch and ignore you totally." Impressive.

Emotional, touchy, affectionate, bitchy, harsh and seductive. The perfect combination to win her over **and** keep the Salvatores out of my hair. I've out done myself today. Bravo Katherine. Now that my perfect plan is done, looks like that cute blood bag sitting opposite the end of the bar is eager for some excitement. Perfect plan, a good fuck boy and a tasty treat all in one night? Well then, goodnight indeed.

* * *

So whatcha think?** Reviews please**! Tell me what you want and don't want in the next chapter. Give me some ideas because my inspiration is running low. Got twitter? Tweet to me fykatherine! Spread the word out! Give me some ideas, correct my grammar, tell me what you want and most importantly leave a comment **WITH A NAME**! I'll reply your reviews when you request something with a name okay? Please and thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

**20 June 2012**

Walking into the Mystic Grills, Katherine's eagerly searched for her partner to be in her latest scheme. Without much difficulty, her brown orbs landed on a certain blonde sitting at the bar, alone. Smirking at this, she swiftly made her way to the vacant seat next to the blonde haired beauty.

"Rebekah" Katherine started with a wide devilish grin before ushering the bartender over to order a glass of whiskey.

"Petrova" The blonde haired beauty aknowledged with a sneer of distaste and an audible British accent. Turning slightly to her right, she impatiently waited for her brother's other doppelgänger to speak.

Ignoring the bitterness in Rebekah's voice, she averted her attention back to the ancient vampire on her left before drinking a sip of her whiskey. Eyeing her up and down, she nodded her head in approval at the vampire's sense of fashion. Its was up to date and quite stylish with lavish accessories clinging to her. Seeing as Rebekah rolled her eyes at her approval, she playfully grinned back with a sly smirk and answered "At least you dress up better than a certain bitch I know"

Cocking her eyebrows up she boredly shot back, "Talking about yourself now aren't we Petrova?" Her lips automatically curled upwards with satisfaction at the small frown that creased Katherine's forehead.

"Blondes" Katherine sighed with disappointment at Rebekah's weak attempt to insult her. "I meant my doppelganger, Elena" she slowly explained like she was talking to a child. She purposely continued irritating the elder vampire and spoke slowly again, "Do you know who Elena is? Elena Gilbert my dull descendant" she asked with a sarcastic smile.

Ignoring Katherine's mocking explanation, she bitterly asked, "What is it do you want, _Katherine_?" Spitting the name with distaste as she took another sip from her glass.

"We're back to a first name basis again huh?" She teasingly stalled not expecting an answer. She didn't get an answer anyway. Frowning and abruptly going serious she answered, "I **want** your help Rebekah"

"Why?" the blonde vampired asked slightly interested. As far as she knew, Katerina Petrova NEVER needed her help back then so why now? After 5 centuries why start now? To strike a deal with Nik? Well to hell with her brother. She was done with his nonsense. She didn't want to be involved with Nik now that he is in another body.

"I want to end Elena. She' a vampire now and has something that belongs to me"

"Still chasing the Salvatores?" she smirked.

Brushing it off and ignoring her question, Katherine impatiently asked, "Are you going to help or not?"

Sipping her whiskey, Rebekah was silent for a few minutes. She was debating with herself on the pro's and con's of Katherine's offer. Sure it was tempting to end the attention whore but what would she get out of it and why does Katherine need her for such a simple task? Katherine is a strong woman and could easily end Elena whenever she wanted too so why was her help necessary? Why was she specifically choosen? Snapping out her thoughts when she heard Katherine tap her fingers on the wood she frowned at her.

"And how does this benefit me **and** you?"

"Simple. You get Damon and I get Stefan plus we're not going to kill her instantly. We'll break her emotionally before **we** end her" Katherine drawled out evilly. To make her offer even more tempting, she made sure Rebekah felt important and essential by adding, "You'll be quite important in all of these and it will be absolute fun I can guarantee" she grinned persuasively.

"Ugh and why would I want to have Damon Salvatore?" she scoffed while rolling her eyes and downing her drink completely.

"I know about your hook ups with him. Don't deny his-" Katherine was cut off by Rebekah.

"I was drunk and it was out of pity" she firmly defended before adding, "He likes Elena anyway" she said nonchalantly and shrugging her shoulders without a care in the world about Damon.

Katherine wasn't expecting this to happen. Damon was suppose to mean something to the slut! Raking her brain she quickly formed a new plan. She couldn't help but chuckle at the idea itself but it was a good one. A really good one. Changing her game plan without a sweat, Katherine purposely put on her best lustful gaze and directed it all to Rebekah. Feigning her sexual interest for the elder vampire, she made sure Rebekah noticed her greedy eyes before moving them up and down all over her body, undressing her with her eyes. Moving her sinful gaze from Rebekah's lady lumps she let her greedy brown orbs travel up north to Rebekah's pink lips. Biting her lower lip and clenching both hands till her knuckles turned white, Katherine tried her very best to suppress a moan. She made it seem like she was having dirty thoughts about the elder vampire. Her acting was excellent actually, not that it was bad before but she was surprising herself with this new act. She could win all the awards in this world with this act dumbfounding act. Releasing both hands from their vice grip, she downed the strong liquid all at once before letting out a shaky and sensual sigh escape her luscious red lips as the burning liquid lingered in her mouth. Katherine knew she made the elder vampire wet. How could she not? She gave out way too many sexy signals and heated glances to the slut.

Anyone in Rebekah's position right now would gladly beg for more than her sinful eyes but surprisingly Rebekah held her tongue. The blonde haired beauty that Katherine preferred to refer to as a slut was controlling her urges. She was resisting her, Katherine Pierce. It was a joke right? As if on cue, Rebekah cleared her throat and broke eye contact, avoiding the lust filled aura surrounding Katherine. Katherine frowned at this, staring at Rebekah for a moment before she chose to continue her tactics. One can only be so strong for so long, even Rebekah couldn't resist Katherine the seductress. Pouting she stood up and slapped a few dollar bills on the bar before speaking again in a husky voice just for Rebekah to hear.

"To many eyes and ears here. Let's go back to my place and I'll explain over there" she smiled persuasively, gently drawing circles on Rebekah's back with her fingers. It sent shivers to Rebekah's core. Closing the gap between them, she stood behind the elder vampire and pressed her front to Rebekah's back. Bending down to Rebekah's right ear she whispered seductively, "I'll even give you a special present if you come with me _now_" she purred. Nibbling on the slut's ear, Katherine tugged the vampire's upper body closer to her. Hearing a soft moan escape Rebekah's lips because of her teasing, she her pull back abruptly leaving the blonde vampire craving for more. She left Rebekah hanging and sauntered to the door, swinging her hips side to side, drawing all the attention to herself before she exited the bar. She was sure she left a few men a little too excited back there. She didn't have to wait long to sense Rebekah's presence following her. Using her vampire speed, she zipped to a large apartment in 2minutes. Rebekah appeared next to her a few seconds later as both girls made their way to the lift. Once in the lift, Katherine ravished the blonde, stopping to only get in to her apartment before continuing her make out session with Rebekah.

An hour later, both girls lay naked on the massive bed in Katherine's posh apartment. A white blanket covering their nude bodies as both vampire's slowly came down from their high. Their night together was spent well. Katherine was sure it sealed the deal. Turning to her left, she wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and started to explain her plan from A to Z with complete detail about everything. Rebekah was silent and obediently nodded her head from time to time to assure Katherine she was agreeing. It was actually a really good idea, a great devious plan. Elena would be in tears, heart broken and feeling too miserable to ever live her immortal life anymore. In short, it was a slow painful and gruesome death. She liked it.

"So you up for some fun blonde?" Katherine cheekily asked after her long and detailed explanation.

Thinking it over for a while, Rebekah answered, "As long as I get to see her suffer, I'm in" she smirked.

"Then we have a deal Rebekah" the sly vampire answered before adding, "I'm going to start our fun tomorrow, be up and ready with the distraction alright?"

"I'm exhausted and you're ruining **_our_ **moment. Can't we talk about business tomorrow?" she whined with a pout.

Katherine thought the pout didn't suit her but she kept her mouth shut and nodded for the time being. She had to play nice. She didn't fancy the elder vampire at all but Rebekah is an essential tool to her plan. She would gladly get rid of her when she was done with all of this. It didn't matter if Rebekah wanted to kill her afterwards. Another bitch out to kill her soon. Oh yay! Like she would care. She was Katherine Pierce and she didn't give a fuck if another person was added to her long list.

Cocking a brow up and smirking, "Was I that good in bed?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh don't flatter yourself. Just take pity" Rebekah answered with and eye roll. "Goodnight Katherine."

"Night" Katherine yawned uninterested before heading to sleep. She had a big day tomorrow. She was going to start her plan, her heart break plan. She is going to seduce the immortality out of her doppelganger and nobody is going to stop her.

* * *

Reviews please and tell me what you guys want next :)


	3. Chapter 3

**In my story, Elena can accept animal blood and is on a "bunny diet" with Stefan. Damon isn't pleased but its Elena's call so he's.. peachy? Lol okay enjoy :)**

* * *

**21 June 2012**

**Rebekah's POV**

"Rebekah wake up! It's 8am and we're leaving by 9. I don't want to miss Elena and Stefan's hunting time" Katherine grumbled from across the room.

Groaning, I reluctantly sat up to watch her zip back and forth packing her things for today's master event. We had a wild night yesterday and I would be lying if I didn't say Petrova had unimaginable skills! Her tongue was everywhere and anywhere at all the right places, in short Miss Katherine was wild and rough.

"Stop staring and start moving Rebekah" Katherine smirked as she paused from her fussing about to throw me a smug grin. Shit! I was caught staring.

"Don't flatter yourself. Your constant zipping around is irritating" I scoffed at her cockiness. Petrova and her swooning personality got me hooked but maybe it's just my lust talking. We were just partners in crime, friends with benefits. Nothing more, I'm positive.

Katherine decided to ignore my taunting comeback and continue with her packing. Honestly though, what in the world does she need? Can't she compel some human to do it for her? Or better yet, compel the things she needs later on when we're at Mystic Falls?

Shrugging my thoughts away, I lazily got up and headed to the shower. Deciding to quickly shower and get changed I used my vampire speed and was done in 5 minutes. I could have been quicker if it wasn't for the fact that Katherine was halfway stripping out of her clothes and in to something more appropriate.

Grabbing two blood bags from the cooler I idly sat down on my side of the bed, crossed my legs and leaned against the soft comfort of my pillow before devouring my breakfast. Whilst getting comfortable on the bed, Katherine sat at the dresser preoccupied with checking her phone. She really is a beauty, just pulchritudinous. No wonder the Salvatores and ever my brothers were head over heels for this woman. She was a rare catch, a unique individual and yet so simple but complex to the mind.

"You done?" Katherine's sultry voice invaded my ears, successfully snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah" I drawled out.

Standing up she made her way to me, swinging her hips from side to side before sitting on my lap. A bold move I must say.

"Do you know what you're going to do? Have to do?" she questioned, looking me _dead_ in the eye. (lol 'dead')

"Yeeees" I sighed absolutely frustrated. The woman's paranoid I tell you. She triple checks everything. Everything!

"Good" she smirks before leaning down and pecking me on the lips. I didn't hesitate to respond but she pulled back way too fast for my liking. I pouted while she grinned. She has a gorgeous I must say.

"Let's go then" she smirks, heading out the door before glancing at me one more time. Was she flirting with me? Did Katerina Petrova find me interesting or was she playing me? It better not be the latter because I will rip her from limb to limb if she plays with me.

* * *

**Mystic Falls, Boarding House, 10.30am**

**Elena's POV**

"You did it Elena" Stefan proudly congratulated me. After two weeks of hunting, I finally caught my own prey without Stefan's help.

According to Stefan it is a huge accomplishment on my part but I wasn't pleased. Maybe a little but I didn't like drinking animal blood. It tasted disgusting, edible but profoundly disgusting. Just gut puking. Damon tried to warn me about it but I didn't want to drink from people. What if I can't control my bloodlust? I can't live knowing I've killed an innocent person because I couldn't control myself. It flabbergasted me how Damon or maybe even Stefan could be okay, knowing they've killed so many people.

"Ah back so soon? Bambi's mother just called and she ain't happy brother" Damon sing-songed while doing his infamous eyebrow wiggle. I couldn't help but let out a giggle at his teasing. Maybe it was still my heightened emotions but Damon knew how to make me laugh.

"Funny, Damon." Stefan scowled while glaring at his older brother. I have a strong feeling that Stefan didn't find it funny one bit.

"Learn to laugh brother, Elena did" He winked at me with a cocky grin. I rolled my eyes at his teasing. He really was full of himself.

Deciding to let their bickering continue I made my way to the sink, I smelled like shit. Dirt, sweat and animal blood didn't go well I can assure you. While washing up, I heard a pair of footsteps enter. Damon and Stefan seemed to have paused their bickering too because of the unknown guest.

* * *

**Katherine's POV**

Walking through the grand doors of the Salvatore residence I decided to greet my play toys, "Boys, been a long time since I've seen you" I gave a lopped sided grin as I swayed my way in, making a grand entrance as usual.

"Not long enough it seems" Damon replied with sarcasm lacing each and every word. Shrugging off his rude comment I turned my attention to the younger Salvatore.

"Katherine" He finally greeted after a few seconds of 'staring into the soul'. Stefan always was/is a drama queen. I had to stop from rolling my eyes at his dramatics.

"Mi amor" I greeted flirtatiously with a smile. From the corner of my eyes I could see Damon clench his jaw before rolling his eyes and gulping down his bourbon. Guess it still hurts to be the second choice.

"What are you—"Instead of letting him finish, I cut him off with an answer.

"I'm here to see my **beloved** doppelganger Elena" I answered swiftly. A mere second later Elena emerge from the side of the room with a curious expression plastered on her flawless face. I'm guessing she came from the loo. Stefan being the hero stood in front of Elena in an attempt to protect her from me. Pfft. This was pathetic.

"Why?" Damon sternly asked beating Stefan from asking the exact same question everyone was thinking now. He too seemed very protective of little Elena. As expected I guess. Elena seemingly annoyed stepped away from Stefan and stood next to him, slightly further in front but not too far either.

Sighing I made my way to the lone couch at one corner and sat there, glancing at Elena from the corner of my eye before speaking again.

"Why? Why not." I smugly answered.

Stefan growing impatient decided to play 20 questions and shot me a few questions I thought was just plain stupid. Didn't I teach him to do better than that? "You're here for a reason Katherine. What's your reason for being here? What do you want with Elena? Does this have something to do with Klaus? Is Klaus coming to get Elena?" Stefan angrily asked. Well isn't he just charming.

"Oh I'm fine too, thank you for asking." I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. The man was great in the sack and undoubtedly caring but sometimes Stefan can be real dense.

Elena choosing to butt in and speak for herself intelligently asked, "You wanted to see me?" Her brown eyes never leaving mine the whole time she asked me that question. Was she staring me down?

"No I came for a cup of tea Elena" I shot back irritated by her stupidity. First it was Damon then Stefan and now Elena. Does anybody else what to ask me the obvious?

"Well you **saw** her now get out slutty" Damon snapped, not too pleased with me. The nerve he has calling me a slut.

Crossing my legs I chose to keep my temper at bay and focus my attention on the said girl I came to see. Her brows were furrowed, lips frowning and hands barely twitching but nonetheless still twitching.

"Elena, I need to talk to you. **Alone**." I emphasized the word alone with my eyes. My voice was strong but it held a certain amount of softness I was sure everybody heard.

"Hell no"

"Absolutely not"

"…about what…?"

Scrunching my face in disapproval I answered, "Well if you want to know, tell your hounds to leave" I drawled out languidly and glanced at the Salvatores before adding "I won't hurt her if that's what you're all wondering"

"And why should we trust you? All you've done is lie" Damon answered. He had a fair point. Sighing in defeat I moved my eyes away from Damon to look at Elena. I made sure to give her my most innocent and sincerest look before talking.

"Fine, don't move. Just make sure to shut up while I talk." I gave Damon and Stefan both a threatening look before continuing, "You're in danger Elena-"

"That's new" Damon interrupted cockily. Frustrated I used my vampire speed to appear in front of him, broke both his legs and waited for a heartbeat before dodging to the side and avoiding getting staked by Stefan. Quickly grabbing his wrist I broke it and took the stake before shove it in his chest without much force. Stefan and Damon was left groaning in pain as Elena rushed to Stefan first.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Elena shouted at me. The girl was furious and I could see it from her eyes.

"I warned them and I'm here to warn you too Elena! Rebekah is coming to kill you and she won't stop till you're dead!" I furiously spat. "I came here because I wanted to help you! You're my descendant, my doppelganger and I may not show it but you do matter Elena. If you don't want my help then so be it! I'm out, have fun with your hounds" I stormed out with rage as I heard Damon groan and Elena's gasp of shock at the relevance that she 'mattered' to me.

* * *

"Ring… ring…" Snapping my phone open I waited for the other person to speak. I was at my mini apartment now getting ready for a shower. I smelled of blood and as pleasant as it is, I prefered to smell of myself instead of blood. I had gone for a bite after my meeting with those idiots. They really did drain me and I needed to boost my energy. A few people had to faint but hey, a girls' gotta do what a girls' gotta do. I had to eat and they were there.

Putting my phone at my ear I waited for the caller to speak. "I heard every word, I'll be there in an hour. As usual your acting was perfect" a cold sleek, feminine voice answered before hanging up. With those words uttered my plan can finally begin.

* * *

**Yaaay! My exams are over and now I have some free time to continue with my stories! I'll update more frequently so fret not and i'm truly sorry for the delay. Reviews please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY OH SO LOVELY PEOPLE! Yes I updated and yes you can start dancing BUT I PREFER CASH, CREDIT CARDS AND CHECKS for updating. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Recap, Katherine's POV**

"I warned them and I'm here to warn you too Elena! Rebekah is coming to kill you and she won't stop till you're dead!" I furiously spat. "I came here because I wanted to help you! You're my descendant, my doppelganger and I may not show it but you do matter Elena. If you don't want my help then so be it! I'm out, have fun with your hounds" I stormed out with rage as I heard Damon groan and Elena's gasp of shock at the relevance that she 'mattered' to me.

Placing my phone at my ear I waited for the caller to speak. "I heard every word, I'll be there in an hour. As usual your acting was perfect" a cold sleek, feminine voice answered before hanging up. With those words uttered my plan can finally begin.

.

* * *

**21 June 2012**

Each quick step I took on the hard wooden floor made a soft padding noise that was almost inaudible for most humans but for the supernatural, it was clear as day that I was pacing around. My pacing around, back and forth with arms crossed over my well-developed chest stood two sleek figures not far from me. They were like shadows guarding me, guardian angel or maybe even bodyguards that protected me from all evil, guided me to a better path, stood by me with undying loyalty. They were always there, especially for me. I could sense my pacing around had affected the one of the figures but nonetheless, he stood quiet. His piercing blue eyes observing me, analyzing every step I take, every move I make. They never left, yet they weren't always looking at me. They accepted that I was afraid. I mean, why shouldn't I be afraid, right?

On the other hand, the other figure standing to my left had soft earthy green eyes mixed with a dark shade of brown. I could see the trouble those gorgeous eyes held. It was as plain as day that we were all troubled. Each and every one of us standing in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house was troubled by the impending doom of my future, by the threat eagerly awaiting me, stalking my every move from a unknown distance. We all knew **who** was coming, we just didn't know **when**. Would she appear now? Tomorrow? Will I survive long enough to create a plan before my hunter hunting me comes? Or will I be too late?

It had been approximately 30 minutes since Katherine's revelation about my hunter. One of the original vampires, the most feared and indestructible vampire ever to walk the earth is after me for a reason I am not so sure myself. Not too long ago, I faced a similar threat from my current hunter's brother. He is a hybrid after my blood, after the Petrova doppelgangers and unfortunately for me, I am Elena Gilbert the last descendant of the Petrova line and the doppelganger of my cruel, selfish and manipulative 500+ vampire doppelganger Katerina Petrova better known as Katherine Pierce.

My doppelganger's words still echoed in my head with every step I took. The reminder, it was soft and subtle almost inaudible but still steadily making its presence known. Her voice, her words, it floated around my head.

"_Rebekah is coming to kill you and she won't stop till you're dead!"_

Her words, they gave me shivers to the very core. I was accustomed to having people after me but to have your own doppelganger come up and warn you is just absurd. Out of the corner of my eye one of my angels decided to move away. It's funny though, for me to refer to them as my angels considering we are all vampires who suck blood out of humans. Well technically speaking, only Damon does that. Stefan and I are on animal blood. I didn't want to lose control and kill a human so animal was the second best choice. It tasted disgusting but my compassion willed me to drink it. I will just have to accept it sooner or later so why not start early right?

The man with the piercing, vibrant blue eyes decided to it was time to break the tense silence that had built up after my silence. I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing but for now I just wanted so badly to disappear into thin air.

"Elena, we will figure this out. We always do" a gruff, manly voice tried to assure me. Damon. I could recognize his voice from a mile away. "We'll dagger her when she comes and then you can go back to ogling me like Edward Cullen does" Damon joked to lighten the mood. He did his infamous eyebrow wiggle before giving me a hopeful smirk.

I paused from my pacing around to stare at the said man, shaking my head and giving him an apologetic smile to say that I'm sorry for always being a burden. His words didn't do much but break our silence and gave some sort of relief to the younger Salvatore, Stefan. It helped Stefan but it did nothing to comfort me. I wanted to feel assured, honest! But lately not even Stefan or Damon nonetheless Caroline or even Bonnie can calm my nerves whenever they are acting out. Lately I've just felt different. Everything feels abnormal, anomalous since my transformation from a human to a vampire. The feelings I felt towards Stefan and Damon, it felt like a burden, it made me feel like a burden. I **needed** them before and I still do but it's not what I **want**. Get it? I'm a lot more independent now and somehow in an odd way their presence isn't quite needed anymore. I used to think I **wanted** them around but after my transformation, I've only **needed** them. They are like training wheels on a bicycle. I need them to avoid from falling down but now that I can cycle without it, I don't need them anymore. It makes me look like I took them for my own selfish benefit, used them and kept them in the cupboard afterwards only taking them out when I needed to. Was I using them? Surely not right? But for now one thing I'm absolutely positive is that they are my training wheels that I need for the moment before I learn how to be an independent individual like everybody else.

I am using people with feelings that love me for my own benefit. Maybe I truly am like Katherine, after all the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Finding my voice I decided to voice out my thoughts. Maybe being truthful will save my sorry ass and differentiate me from Katherine. Maybe I'm not entirely bad like I make myself out to be. "I'm sorry—"

"You have nothing to be sorry about Elena, nothing." Stefan firmly assured me. He decided to engulf me in a hug, his warm comforting arms hugging me securely to his well-built chest as his chin rested on the top of my head. He was tall enough to do it so why not right?

"For once I have to agree with Steffy Mc Broody-pants over there that he's right although I would give a negative 200 for the hug but really Elena, we're happy to help." Damon commented on the both of us obviously not fond of our display of affection. I felt guilty so I pulled back and just rolled my eyes at him while Stefan's jaw clenched as he glared at his brother. I knew how Damon felt towards me, he loves me and only me but do I feel the same way? Hahaha, that's the million dollar question everybody including me wants to know.

"I can't help it guys. I'm always in trouble and everybody around me dies because of me. Maybe the universe is trying to tell me something, maybe I wasn't meant to live and Rebekah is just doing us all a favour to—" I was cut off again my an angry voice.

Planting his large hands on me rather roughly but not enough to hurt, Damon scolded me like a parent would scold their child. His stern voice was booming through my ears, they were clear and sharp yet somehow I wasn't totally convinced. "Don't **EVER** say that Elena! Your life is more important than **anyone**! You are not the cause of people's death! They were bound to die either way! You're just there at the wrong time understood?!" he shook my shoulder to get it through my head. "Comprender?" Damon asked in Spanish.

* * *

**Katherine's POV**

I felt her presence even before she entered my apartment, the perks of being a 537 year old vampire I suppose. I decided to wait for her actual arrival instead of getting up and opening the door. She had hands and she knew how to work a door so why should I get up right? Lazy rule: If somebody can do it, let them.

I idly lay on my queen sized bed, hair sprawled out all over my cream coloured fluffy pillow, legs crossed at the ankles with one hand holding the remote, flipping through channel after channel to find a suitable show I could watch and waste my time away. After all, I had nothing to do except wait. I've already fed on quite a number of people and done my part to stir up the little look alike so what else can I do other than wait? Over the years I have mastered the art of waiting. Yes, don't laugh or I'll cut your tongue out but not many can have the patience to wait like me. I may have a temper and despise waiting but my impatience will serve me nothing, not beneficial at all if I wanted something so I learned to wait, to hold my fire and strike only at the perfect moment. It had served me well in surviving over the past few centuries I had been hiding from Klaus.

The wooden door clicked open, I could hear the unmistakeable sound of feet shuffling softly on the carpeted apartment and a heartbeat later a feminine figure stood in front of me. Effectively blocking my view of the idiot box the feminine intruder raised an eyebrow at me as if I had some explaining to do.

Frowning at the girl who was dressed quite impressively with simple yet elegant clothes I asked, "What?" She gave me an 'are-you-serious' look before walking towards me, towards the bed and plopped herself next to me.

"Should I go now or what?" she intelligently asked in her all too posh British accent. Ugh, can she get any denser than she already is? Apparently she can. Wasn't she listening to me when I explained the plan to her earlier? Ugh, blondes.

Sighing and focusing my brown orbs to the TV show I was previously watching, I tiredly answered the said woman question. "You're leaving at 5.30pm to the Gilbert house then to the Boarding House at 6pm. Drag it out as long as you can for at least 15 minutes with the brothers before I show up, fight you while the Salvatores help and then for the grand finale **you** _run away_ because there is too many of us." I made a hand gesture with my two fingers to show her she was running away all the while keeping an 'enthusiastic' tone in my voice.

"I knew that" she lamely shot back.

"Then why ask?" I smugly asked with a smirk, my eyes still glued to the TV. "Unless the reason you asked was to hear my angel like voice then you should have just said so" I cockily praised myself. The smirk never leaving my heart shaped face, only growing wider by the second at my own cheekiness.

* * *

After watching a movie with Rebekah, it finally came time to play our little game of cat and mouse with the Salvatores and my little look alike.

"I'm leaving now" Rebekah called out, back facing me and already walking away. Deciding to make sure my plan play out smoothly I zapped in front of her, blocked her and smirked a playful smirk at her. I could see the confusion run through her eyes before it settled to understanding.

"Now what, Miss Katherine?" she asked equally as playful as me. I didn't want to do this and be nice to Rebekah but certain things must be done.

"You forgot something" I cheekily answered, making my way to stand directly in front of her whilst wrapping my slender arms around her tender neck. I leaned in close to her lips, barely any space between our bodies, our head still having a slight gap, my lips still not kissing her as I waited for her to speak or react.

Smiling at me as my breath fanned her lips with each word I spoke she asked what I think was seductive for her but not me, "And what may that be, Katherine?" she 'innocently' asked, her eyes clouded with want for me. I mentally tapped myself on the back for being such a good actress.

"This" with that one word muttered out I immediately crashed our lips together, making out with her for what felt like 10 seconds? Yeah, just to make sure it wasn't too long or too short I gave her another peck on the lips before pulling back. The kiss was meant to ensure that Miss no-IQ here doesn't mess up. She smiled at me a like a teenager in love which I guess in this situation was right. She has the dips on me and it's very obvious too. Grinning at her I pulled back and sauntered my way to the bed giving her a "You better get going now" and zoning out. I think she said something afterwards but I decided to focus my eyes on the show at hand which was Pretty Little Liars. I licked my lips when Emily came on and did I mention I loved the blonde girl's eyes? What's her name again? Anna? Oh well, her emerald eyes were captivating.

* * *

**Boarding house, Elena's POV.**

"Do we have the dagger ready?" I asked Stefan, double checking again. I was nervous, afraid and anxious all at the same time. Even the slightest mistake could set me off right now. My mind was turning to mush by each passing second thanks to all the overthinking Rebekah could show up at any time she pleases, kidnap me and terrorize my loved ones in front of me before ripping their hearts out! I couldn't take that!

"Elena, would you stop hyperventilating! It's annoying!" Damon snapped while pouring himself another glass of bourbon. I could see he too was feeling slightly agitated, Damon had already drank 3 glasses of bourbon in practically 10 minutes. He would deny it to his very last breath instead of admit his fears. Having a serial killer out to rip your heart out is not calming even for Damon.

"I-I'm sorry" I apologized, heading to Damon to get a drink too. He silently poured me one glass without me asking. I silently thanked him with a nod.

"Elena it's okay. I'm here for you" Bonnie spoke up to comfort me from the couch. Stefan had Bonnie come in to 'take care of me' aka babysit me for a whole week, well until Rebekah comes and kills me. The plan was simple, considering all of us are vampires, Bonnie was here to dagger Rebekah. I would gladly do it myself if it wasn't for the fact that I would die after daggering her plus Bonnie could use her magic to give Rebekah one of her infamous aneurysms to slow her down while Stefan and Damon helped to keep her away from me. Rebekah is an original so Bonnie is quite essential in our plan.

"Do you think she'll turn up today? I mean—"

"Elenaaaa! It's the first day!" Damon dragged my name out in frustration. "Chances of Rebekah turning up **today** are 1 over infinity! Nobody strikes straight away and she's been out of town! When she gets back to Mystic Falls we'll dagger her. End of story!" Damon snapped clearly frustrated by my fear and constant questioning.

"Damon's right Elena we'll get—"Stefan was cut off by the door flying open and in appeared our worst nightmare, my hunter with a hostage. I couldn't see who the hostage was because of the black bag covering his head but the mystery hostage scent was strangely familiar. I knew from the clothes and body shape it was a male but who could it be?

"I thought I'll drop by" She drawled out nonchalantly before continuing, her eyes now focusing entirely on me. "With a present for Elena" Rebekah's sinister voice echoed around us in her usual British accent. The hostage tried to trash around with all his strength, it was obvious he was trying his very best but failed due to Rebekah's strong grip and maybe due to the few founds the original vampire had inflicted on the poor man. I could sense her grip around his arm was bruising too. Then it dawned on me, the scent, the clothes…

"JEREMY!"

"Very good Elena!" Her incredulity fawned over my 'intelligent' outburst. "Care to state more of the obvious now?" she sarcastically questioned with an eyebrow shot up, an amused grin playing on her face. Damn was her British accent strong!

"What do you want Rebekah?" Stefan stepped in to defend me, his voice thick with hostility.

Damon quickly following behind with his own question, "Since when were you interested in Elena? Isn't that Klaus' job or is it a family business?" Damon sarcastically questioned with the same hostility Stefan had.

"Ah yes! Well you see, Nick has changed because of _Elena_ here and thanks to her, my family is broken! I'm going to kill her for breaking my family!" Rebekah snapped rather angrily. It wasn't a very logical or legit reason to kill me considering Klaus' obsession was what broke their family apart. I was just caught in the middle of all of it, thrown in actually.

"That's bullshit!" Damon shot back, his icy blue eyes hardening at Rebekah's stupidity. "Klaus is what drove your family apart and you know it! AND he left YOU because of your inability to see the **TRUTH**!" he spat with venom. Damon must have took it a few steps or jumps too far because the next thing that happened broke my unbeating heart into pieces.

Rebekah using her vampire speed took off the cover covering Jeremy's head, held his chin and the top of his head with both hands before cruelly snapping his neck out of revenge in front of me! The sound of Jeremy's neck snapping, the gasp that left his mouth and the sound of his limp body falling down all played in slow motion as my eyes watched the horrific scene unfold in front of my very eyes. Bonnie gasped in the background but I could barely turn away from the limp body crumpled at her feet.

Damon and Stefan took it as a sign to start attacking as I raced to my brother in panic. Gently grabbing him, I carried him to Damon's bedroom before zapping back down in vampire speed to help Bonnie. I was to stay as far away as possible from Rebekah and for good reasons too. Bonnie took her chance to use her magic on Rebekah as planed as I grab a few wooden stakes to aim at the original vampire wrestling both brothers.

Rebekah's movement seemed to stop for a while and I took my chance to throw them at her I aimed for her heart and neck but Rebekah dodged it while breaking Stefan's wrist and kicking Damon to the side. It pierced her skin though, but the shot wasn't fatal enough to slow the raging original. It had hit her right arm when she blocked it and stomach.

Groaning in pain Rebekah ran full speed at me, staking me at my left leg with one stake as I yelped in pain. Getting staked by an original vampire was not fun! Turning to Bonnie with piercing eyes, Rebekah threw her to the wall electing a strangled groan from the witch.

"I have lived too long to be affected by your weak arse spell Bennett!" Rebekah spat furiously at the said witch who had tried to slow down Rebekah's movement as she now lay near the far end of the room unconscious.

Damon sprung at Rebekah from his previous place and stabbed her with another stake in the back before plunging another near her heart, missing by a few millimeters because of Rebekah's agility. Stefan quickly recovering took another stake and aimed it at Rebekah's heart. Running at full speed towards Rebekah, Stefan tried to stake the original bitch but failed because of Rebekah's quick thinking. She had used Damon as support to lean back and kick Stefan across the room with both legs before roughly yanking out the stake from her chest to stab it in Damon's ribs with full force. Damon hissed in pain and fell back as I took another stake and ran as fast as I could to stab Rebekah while she was focus on yanking the other stake out from her back. Rebekah noticed though but couldn't move out in time to totally dodge the attack hence the stake plunged deep into her ribs just below the heart.

Stefan quickly shot up and grabbed the white oak stake he had hid earlier on in one of the many cupboards in case Plan A failed which obviously did since Bonnie was out cold and turned towards Rebekah. Rebekah took the opportunity when Stefan left for the white oak stake to pull me towards her in a head lock just as Stefan and Damon appeared in front of us. Stefan with the white oak and Damon with a huge wooden stake, both ready to pounce at the slightest movement.

"Let her go Rebekah!" Stefan demanded, vamping out and hissing at her while I struggled against her iron like grip around my fragile neck. She could easily break my neck and pull my heart out or rip off my neck entirely if she wanted too. I was like chalk in her hand.

"And let you stake me with the white oak? Dream on Stefan!" she humourlessly spat disobeying Stefan's order. Obviously both teams have something to loose and as usual I was caught in between all of it. "Move an inch and her head comes out!" Rebekah threatens as I struggled to get free. "STAY STILL!" Rebekah shouted with rage at me and for once, I obeyed.

"Let's make a deal" Damon desperately tried to negotiate with pleading eyes as Stefan growled in agreement, their stance never faltering even for a second as they spoke.

"My—"

**CRACK!**

"AAAAAHRRGHH!" Rebekah shouted in agony as her back broke and her body was thrown to the other side of the room near the main entrance by none other than Katherine Pierce herself as my doppelganger wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close to her body, to her front to be more specific and ran south, far away from the screaming original in pain.

Stefan and Damon immediately took the chance to attack the groaning vampire but were instantly snapped in the neck by Rebekah who was still groaning on the floor while Damon broke a leg and both his arms.

Katherine instantly let go of me and stood in front of me, protecting me from the quickly recovering original and fiercely hissing at the original while her eyes turned red with anger and her fangs sharply bearing when Rebekah stood up to glare at us. Rebekah too hissed back at Katherine, her fangs bearing at us as veins popped under her eyes while I stared fearfully at the two ancient vampires before me, ready to battle and kill anything that comes in their way. I wasn't just scared of Rebekah at the moment but Katherine too! I have NEVER seen her pissed off before, eyes all red, veins popping out and the aura around her deadly. Rebekah must after all have a brain to fear Katherine because the next moment, Rebekah had vanished into thin air like she was never here before. The only trace of evidence of Rebekah's presence was the destruction that remained in their battle earlier on.

Stefan finally recovered from his unconscious state and stood up with full speed, hand firmly grasping the white oak stake before turning around about to attack us assuming Katherine was Rebekah until he too received a deadly hiss from Katherine, her eyes narrowing as she struggled to control her rage. Stefan seemed to stop when his eyes landed on Katherine standing threateningly in front of me. Damon too groaned in pain and slowly got up, glaring at Katherine like he was about to attack the older vampire who had just saved all our lives.

Swiftly moving I gently placed my hand on Katherine's shoulder to tell her it was okay, lightly squeezing her to show my appreciation at the moment as my eyes moved towards the two baffled vampire's in front of me. Katherine seemed to calm down at my touch and retracted her sharp fangs while Stefan stared quizzically at Damon and I. Damon was awake the whole time to witness Katherine save me so he too lowered his guard. Stefan waited for a few seconds as our eyes met before he too lowered his weapon. Rebekah had escaped while the house was in a mess. Bonnie was unconscious and Jeremy.. JEREMY!

My eyes quickly searched for my brother before it registered to me that he was upstairs in Damon's room.

"Jeremy" I whispered brokenly before running up the stairs to my brother. I could feel their eyes following me as I sped up to Damon's room. Rebekah had killed him! Rebekah **KILLED** Jeremy and almost killed ME! Damon and Stefan were badly hurt too but they would heal while my brother.. h-he's gone.

I couldn't deny the most surreal and almost impossible fact yet totally true that my hero of the day was THE Katherine Pierce! The cunning, cold hearted bitch had saved me! That was the only thought that registered in my mind as I ran up the stairs shaking from head to toe. What am I to do now? My brother is gone, dead. He was a victim and died innocently all because of me. What was I to do?

* * *

The more **reviews** the **faster** I update okay? It's **FAIR**!

Your comments are pointers for my next chapter so review a few or two!

Hahahahaha that rhymes ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap**

Swiftly moving I gently placed my hand on Katherine's shoulder to tell her it was okay, lightly squeezing her to show my appreciation at the moment as my eyes moved towards the two baffled vampire's in front of me. Katherine seemed to calm down at my touch and retracted her sharp fangs while Stefan stared quizzically at Damon and I. Damon was awake the whole time to witness Katherine save me so he too lowered his guard. Stefan waited for a few seconds as our eyes met before he too lowered his weapon. Rebekah had escaped while the house was in a mess. Bonnie was unconscious and Jeremy.. JEREMY!

My eyes quickly searched for my brother before it registered to me that he was upstairs in Damon's room.

"Jeremy" I whispered brokenly before running up the stairs to my brother. I could feel their eyes following me as I sped up to Damon's room. Rebekah had killed him! Rebekah KILLED Jeremy and almost killed ME! Damon and Stefan were badly hurt too but they would heal while my brother.. h-he's gone.

I couldn't deny the most surreal and almost impossible fact yet totally true that my hero of the day was THE Katherine Pierce! The cunning, cold hearted bitch had saved me! That was the only thought that registered in my mind as I ran up the stairs shaking from head to toe. What am I to do now? My brother is gone, dead. He was a victim and died innocently all because of me. What was I to do?

* * *

**Katherine's POV**

Elena rushed up the steps, frantically skipping a few to reach Damon's room faster. I wasn't sure if I should pity the kid or be happy. She did lose her brother, her only family left but then again, this makes her much more vulnerable and easier for me to play her. Oh well, you lose some you gain some. Now to play my part right and then I'll get to mess with her mind later on. Hmm, Rebekah did better than expected. Looks like my little encouragement earlier paid off.

I turned to the brothers as I eyed them. They seem to be recovering just fine and Bennett is out cold, nice. Elena was now sobbing her eyes out I could hear.

Sighing I ran up at vampire speed to Damon's room to 'comfort' and show that I 'care' for my doppelganger. The sight I was met with was **almost** pitiful. Damon and Stefan appeared next to me, one on my right and one on my left as their eyes filled with hurt at the sight of Elena bawling her eyes out while cradling her now dead brother to her chest. I let my gaze softened and frowned at my doppelganger. I used to be like that when I lost my family and now, Elena is a spitting image of dear old Katerina Petrova who went home and found her family slaughtered. The resemblance was spot on and at that moment it opened up a wound inside of me I have long tried to forget. The pain of losing or watching your family being murdered in front of you was a whole another level of torture itself.

"H-He-He's n-ot wea-ring-g his-s r-ring!" Elena sobbed out in hysterics as she clutched her brother even closer to her chest. Damon being the first to snap out of the sombre atmosphere around us walked closer to her.

His actions seemed to be a wake up bell for the both of us as Stefan and I slowly made our presence known. We took small steps to the two vampires. Elena was cradling her brother while Damon tried to comfort, slowly pulling her hands away from her brothers limp body. At the rate Elena was holding him, Jeremy might have a few broken bones too.

"SShhh, it's okay Elena, it's okay." Damon cooed softly whilst looking her dead on in the eyes. "Let go of Jeremy and go clean up, we'll deal with it" Damon promised, motioning for Stefan to step in and help him out.

"He's … d-dead, Damon" Elena brokenly croaked out as her grip on her brother loosened just a little bit. I may be here on a mission to make Elena break but losing a brother was harsh.

"Let's get cleaned up Elena" Stefan gently tried to tug Elena away from Jeremy. The girl refused to leave her brother's side.

"No! I-I can't" she stubbornly refused. I felt a pang in my chest at the sight in front of me. I could understand where she was coming from. When I saw my mother dead on the bed, I too cradled her for hours to come before I buried them. Elena just wanted to hold her brother one last time just like I did to my mama.

Deciding to put my mission on hold first I spoke, "Elena honey, let's get cleaned up okay?" I tentatively spoke getting all their attention. Three pairs of eyes were now curiously staring at me.

She shook her head no. Such a child and her stubbornness were quite strong. Damn me and my genetics!

Walking closer to her I spoke again, slightly pleading now. "Come with me Elena" I softly tried while she furrowed her eyebrows at me. I guess she was puzzled to why I was being so nice and caring. Usually I wouldn't have given a rat's ass about her wellbeing but here I am, comforting my doppelganger and showing emotions. "Let Damon and Stefan check to see if he has his ring on okay? You're crushing his ribs Elena" I reasoned with her as she instantly loosens her grip on Jeremy.

"I-I .." she tried to speak, tears rolling down her cheeks while I offered her my hand. Damon had moved to stand next to Stefan now giving me access to come closer to Elena.

"Ssshhh, I know Elena, I know" I comforted while she debated on going with me or staying here. "Let me **help you** while Damon and Stefan help Jeremy okay?" I reasoned with her again to convince her whilst giving instructions to the Salvatores. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Stefan nod at this.

My reasoning seems to get through to the new born vampire as she reluctantly accepted my hand to help her up. Damon quickly took Jeremy in his arms with Stefan hot on his heels as they went to another room with Jeremy. Stefan closed the door giving us some privacy. I could see the hostile attitude towards me but nonetheless he left us alone for Elena's sake.

I crawled up next to her on the bed, pulled her into my side and whispered sweet nothing's while she cried out every feeling she had bottled up inside of her. We sat like that for 15 minutes as I held her tightly against my side. She had accepted my comfort and buried her face in the crook of my neck while her arms were hugging my waist for support as if I was going to disappear any second.

"Sshh, go to sleep Elena, I'll be here for you. Rest now" I cooed, instructing her to sleep. Her tears had finally subsided and now she was just sniffing, breath hitching as she tried to process everything. She didn't respond to my advice so I took things into my own hand. I gently lowered myself to a sleeping position, readjusted when we're flat on the bed and spooned her to me as she curled up in a ball facing left while I snuggled up behind her with my arms holding her securely to my chest. She didn't think twice to stop me from holding her and I took that as a good sign.

Moving to pull the thick blankets and cover us I gently spoke again. "Rest now Elena, **I'm here for you"**

The girl made no move to say a word but I saw her eyes flutter shut a few seconds later as she let out a shaky breath. Her grip tightened around my arms that were holding her at the waist for comfort. She must feel absolutely lost right now to hold me so tight. I was already holding on to her like my life depended on it but I made no move to stop her.

Just this once I'll let you show, dear humanity.

* * *

Did you tear up? No?

Well tell me! **Reviews please!** Was Katherine wrong to show sympathy?

Give me **pointers** in your review so I can** update faster** :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy folks! So I only got 1 REVIEW for my last chapter and I'm worried you guys aren't liking this story.**

**Am I doing something wrong?**

**Anyways, enjoy :\**

* * *

**RECAP**

I crawled up next to her on the bed, pulled her into my side and whispered sweet nothing's while she cried out every feeling she had bottled up inside of her. We sat like that for 15 minutes as I held her tightly against my side. She had accepted my comfort and buried her face in the crook of my neck while her arms were hugging my waist for support as if I was going to disappear any second.

"Sshh, go to sleep Elena, I'll be here for you. Rest now" I cooed, instructing her to sleep. Her tears had finally subsided and now she was just sniffing, breath hitching as she tried to process everything. She didn't respond to my advice so I took things into my own hand. I gently lowered myself to a sleeping position, readjusted when we're flat on the bed and spooned her to me as she curled up in a ball facing left while I snuggled up behind her with my arms holding her securely to my chest. She didn't think twice to stop me from holding her and I took that as a good sign.

Moving to pull the thick blankets and cover us I gently spoke again. "Rest now Elena, I'm here for you"

The girl made no move to say a word but I saw her eyes flutter shut a few seconds later as she let out a shaky breath. Her grip tightened around my arms that were holding her at the waist for comfort. She must feel absolutely lost right now to hold me so tight. I was already holding on to her like my life depended on it but I made no move to stop her.

Just this once I'll let you show, dear humanity.

* * *

**Rebekah's POV**

"That bloody bitch! WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS TO CRACK MY SPINE LIKE THAT?!" I yelled at nobody in particular as I took another gulp from my fourth or was it fifth bottle of vodka…? Eh. I may be a bazillion years old but breaking my back FUCKIN HURTS!

Rebekah had managed to flee like she was told too but things didn't go .. **exactly** as planned. She had accidentally killed the Gilbert kid because of her momentary rage. She couldn't help it. When you're immortal and indestructible you kinda learn how to make your own rules and Rebekah always had her way _most_ of the times.

"FUUUCK!" I screamed rather drunk, throwing the now empty bottle somewhere. I heard it crash hard into something but all I saw was red. Wait a second! I, Rebekah Mikaelson, am not drunk! When Katherine gets back, oh that **cunt** is going to get a HUGE arse surprise for her heroics!

Making my way to the king size bed, I 'gracefully' stripped out of my clothes and snuggled myself under the covers of my bed. Katherine was the last thought I had before I was consumed by sleep.

* * *

**Katherine's POV**

I woke up in a jolt, an unsettling feeling brewing deep within my subconscious. Well that was weird. I wonder who's talking about me. Oh well on to the next chapter. I'll make sure to be extra cautious today.

Oh yeah.

Elena.

.

.

Oh, she's sleeping. She's sleeping on me. Face buried in my chest while her arms, oh wait! **MY** arms around **her** waist. Hahaha well this must be a sight, such a boob girl. Aren't you a sly one Elena! Who would have thought little sweet innocent Elena has a dirty side? Your face is pretty much 'breathing' my boobs in. Hahahahhaha oh god I must be high on something! The hell is wrong with me..? Why am I feeling so giddy and happy? Almost content? Ugh. Must be that stoner kid I sucked dry earlier. Note to self: No more crack heads.

"Hhmn" Elena groaned out dreamily. I wonder what made her groan. Should I wake her up now? It would be a priceless sight after all. To see Elena's expression, waking up hugging me and then noticing she's sleeping on my boobs. Yep! Might as well get a kick out of it and make it as awkward as possible for my doppelganger. I bet that's the most I'd get with miss goody two shoes.

Composing back to my usual '**classy'** self, I slowly moved my right arm away from her waist to poke her on the nose. Goofy but amusing. I didn't bother moving my left arm around her waist that's holding her close to me away from while poking her nose.

She grunted with disapproval and furrowed her eyebrows, snuggling even deeper into my chest. Such a boob girl.

"Elena" I softly called and poked the sleeping vampire.

". . ."

"Elenaa" I dragged out a bit, slightly louder than before getting irritated.

The only response I got was her grunting and covering her nose into my chest. Well this is a better position.

"ELENA" I yelled out with fake irritation lacing my words. I was very amused but neither Elena nor the Salvatores which I'm pretty sure are listening on us right now need to know that I'm amused.

"Hm..? Ka-Katherine?" She moved her face away from deep within the valley of my boobs to talk. From now on I am officially naming her boob girl. She's still laying on my chest trying to think back and analyse the situation not realizing her position yet. I could see it in her eyes, all her memories flooding back.

Wait for it.

5

4

3

2

"KATHERINE! I-I.. uh.. You.. w-we… but…huh?" She stuttered out blushing furiously. A million dollar face plastered on her heart shaped face when she realized where she was sleeping on. Wow! Boob girl flew up so fast I'm surprised she didn't get whip splashed by her own hair.

"Good morning to you too Elena" I rolled my eyes and slowly got up to lean back on the bed framed. She was sitting there on my left as confused as ever. I would laugh right now if it wasn't for the fact that it would be weird later on considering Jeremy is dead.

"Had fun sleeping on **my boobs**, Elena?" I purred out teasingly with a smug smile directed to my doppelganger. I made sure to emphasise 'my boobs' out loud just in case the boys were listening. I know they are.

"I-I uh.. I didn't mean to yknow…" she trailed off, hastily apologizing, face flushed with embarrassment. Oh so that's how I look when I blush. Adorable.

"Where's Jeremy? And Stefan and Damon?" she asked after a minute or two of complete silence. Her face twisted with sorrow at the mention of her brother. Just like that, the boys decided to make their grand entrance and barge in.. with a relieved look?

What's going on here? I scowled at Damon who had a smug grin and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Stefan seemed .. Stefan-ish.

"Had a nice sleepy Elena? I bet the pillows were soft. **Extra soft**" Damon teased in a smug tone obviously hinting that he heard our earlier conversation. Elena turned bright red and looked away, anywhere but us.

"Shut up!" she quietly growled, turning as red as a tomato.

Damon seemed pleased with Elena's reaction as I let out a giggle. I couldn't help it!

"Elena" Stefan's serious voice broke out to catch her attention. All eyes were turned his way now as he walked closer to the bed, closer to Elena.

"Jeremy—" I noticed from the corner of my eye, Elena grimaced at the mention of her dead brother. "Is going to be just fine" Stefan finished with a comforting smile in her direction as Elena stared at him wide eyed.

"H-How?" she stuttered out with joy. Her eyes now glistening with happy tears.

"I made a few calls and looks like Matty here" Damon pointed to Matt standing behind them "Is paying off his debt to you"

"Huh?" Elena questioned as I too cocked an eyebrow up. When did baby blue eyes get here and what has he got to do with this so called 'debt'?

"Jeremy and I were about to finish work when April popped up with Rebekah saying something about having fun with us" Matt started off in his boyish voice. Elena nodded for him to continue and he did. "April really wanted to spend some time with Jeremy and so we went back to your place and then—"

"Will you keep it short grandpa? We don't have all day you know" Damon snapped getting bored with Matt already. Matt just glared at Damon and nodded.

"Long story short, April painted Jeremy's toe nails with your girly stuff, took his ring and placed it in one of his toes. Ring got stuck, Rebekah didn't know, knocked me out and compelled April to leave." It was silent as Elena processed what it meant. For once, I glad Rebekah messed up.

"That's all I remember though" Matt added after a while.

Elena ran at vampire speed straight to Matt and engulfed him in a big hug muttering thank you after thank you before flashing out to find Jeremy. Matt stood there a bit dazed while Damon rolled his eyes in obvious jealousy as Stefan stared at me.

"What?" I snapped after a while.

"Why?" Stefan asked as Damon too walked closer to me to hear me out. Matt was nowhere in sight so I guess he is with Elena.

Deciding to play dumb I answered, "Why what?" An innocent look on my face.

"Don't play dumb Katherine!" Damon snapped, blocking my other side if I ever chose to escape.

"You're right, I'm too smart to be dumb" I smugly shot back with a cocky grin.

"You're insane" Stefan commented, rolling his eyes at my mind games.

"Insane for **you**" I huskily purred out at Stefan, a seductive grin forming as Damon's hand turned to fists. Oulala someone is still touchy!

"Stop playing Katherine!" Stefan growled out obviously irritated.

"Such a party pooper, you used to be way more fun back in 1864" I innocently sing song, a pout forming as Damon tense at the mention of old times. I was purposely ignoring Damon at this point.

"That's it!" Damon snapped furiously, lunging out to grab my neck. Just as expected, typical Damon.

Using my 500 years of vampire strength, I flashed to the door in a blink of an eye and stood there with an evil smirk. The enrage expression on Damon's face is priceless.

"I answer to no one, especially not you two" I sneered before flashing out of the house in search of my partner in crime.

* * *

**So um.. reviews please?**

**I'll take what you give as long as I know this story is wanted :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I know I haven't updated in a while but I really need a WRITING BUDDY to help

-write the chapter with me

-give me ideas

SEE! It's not much. I have less and less time to write or even think about my stories but I also feel guilty for not updating and leaving it hanging.

What you'll get out of helping me?

-I'll give you credit

-you get to write without stressing out since I will be there to help

-i don't bite

Anything else you want?

Send a review or PM me if interested.


End file.
